Talk:ID Timeline
What’s the problem with Doom³? It’s written like this. Ducon 15:43, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :With the ³? It's written "DOOM 3" on idsoftware.com and activision.com. Fredrik 15:59, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Yup but not on the Doom³ box, er DOOM³. :-) Ducon 16:18, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::one problem is clarity. The superscript 3 is nigh-on impossible to read or distinguish from an 8, at least for me. -- Jdowland 11:22, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) Source Ports Should Source ports be included in this, I mean they ARE part of Doom now! -- GhostlyDeath 68.197.167.110 02:46, 29 March 2008 (UTC) : Perhaps the initial releases of the more popular and stable engines would make sense, plus ground-breaking feature implementations. One problem I see is that some of these features are developed slowly over time, but some stuff stands out clearly, like the releases of Boom and csDoom. In the end, it's a matter of seeing how much impact they had as news back them, and if they proved to be influential over time. Who is like God? 06:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Unrelated gamess I can understand why keen is there, since it's important in the development of iD software, but why is quake 4 and prey mentioned at all? I was just about to remove them when i saw someone already had and that they were later readded. So, how is quake 4 and prey notable in the timeline of doom? 213.114.179.165 06:03, 13 March 2007 (UTC) : They use the doom 3 engine. -- Jdowland 10:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :: In that case Orcs & Elves should appear on the timeline too, as they use the Doom RPG engine. Anybody know the release date for that? Zack 04:22, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : I'd leave non-Doom idTech4/DoomRPG games out. This is more of a classic Doom wiki after all, and it's not like there seems to be a reason to do more about these games than mention them in the Doom 3 or DoomRPG articles. At least at this point. Who is like God? 07:09, 29 March 2008 (UTC) First PWAD So, what was the first PWAD? :http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/?id=11 Janizdreg 13:46, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) 1.0 or 0.99? http://toastytech.com/dooma/doom099.html states that the first release was officially labelled 0.99, not 1.0, and has screenshots to support that, so I've changed the timeline to reflect this. -- Jdowland 11:22, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Both are the same thing; the executable says 0.99 on start-up, while the Readme EXEs and TXTs of later versions say v1.0 in their upgrade notes. Who is like God? 06:41, 29 March 2008 (UTC) The Columbine High School Massacre occurs. Why is this mentioned in a Doom timeline? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 213.114.179.184 (talk • ) }. : Because it was a very significant event in terms of the Doom community's relationship with the rest of the world. At least, that sentiment seems to be common amongst the wiki editors who were gaming then. Also see Talk:Columbine High School Massacre. Ryan W 16:23, 4 October 2006 (UTC) : I have to agree it's out of place. It's a relatively well-known topic in its own right so people can easily learn when it happened from various sources. No real need to have it in a timeline dedicated to the games. Maybe mentioning that Doomworld people appeared on TV because of it might make a bit of sense, though. Who is like God? 06:46, 29 March 2008 (UTC) citations There's been a fair bit of date-juggling recently. Can people please try to provide a reference when changing a date? -- Jdowland 09:28, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Heretic release date One month after Doom's release does not sound right at all. Wasn't it closer to a year later? 129.21.137.44 02:53, 12 March 2007 (UTC) id related events vs. community events Perhaps more community events could be added, but the ones that involve id directly could be highlighted by using bold fonts or the like. Who is like God? 07:19, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Game timeline as opposed to Doom's development history Is there an article concerned with the timeline, based on ingame dates? I would suppose it would be largely Doom 3 and Doom RPG related as I can't think of earlier games being specific with any dates?Baggins (talk) 15:22, June 6, 2014 (UTC)